descentscionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boons and Knacks
This section will outline any player created Boons or Knacks that can be used. Boons Storm Augmentation (SKY 3) Roll: Appearance + Presence Cost: 1 Willpower (+1 Legend per attack) The Scion calls forth the fury of the storm to surround and aid him. The immediate area fills with angry winds and lightning arcs across his body.The strong winds and debris cause a distraction penalty equal to his enemies equal to his dots in Epic Appearance. The lightning snaps out at anyone that would attempt to touch the Scion, dealing one die of bashing per dot of Presence.Finally, when the Scion strikes, the storm moves with his weapon. This effect costs a point of Legend each time it is attempted. The attack causes double the usual knockback as the wind lifts and pummels the target, and the electrical charge deals an additional die of unsoakable bashing damage.This power costs a willpower point and a miscellaneous action to activate and lasts a number of actions equal to the result of the activation roll. It can be activated along with similarly activated boons, such as Battle Bellow (War 2) Cloud Sculptor (SKY 5) Roll: Dexterity + Art Cost: 1 Legend (or 3 Legend + 1 Willpower) The Scion with this Boon is an artist with all of the sky as his canvas. If he can see clouds in the sky from his current vantage, he can shape and sculpt them with the motions of his hands. Many such artists prefer to sculpt clouds while looking through a window, as the glass pane gives them something solid to bear down on and trace out their sky designs. The Scion can't add or erase clouds, but he can stretch thick clouds thin or compress many wispy clouds into one large, billowy mass (which, if compressed, could yield rain or other weather). Also, if a stiff wind picks up at a high altitude, the artist can make a circle with his fingers and block off that section of the sky to keep his masterpiece from being torn apart. He can't keep out anything but wind, however, and if two Scions are dabbling in the same part of the sky, their efforts call for contested (Dexterity + Art) rolls.This boon has a second use, however. If the Scion instead spends 3 Legend and 1 Willpower, he can gather up a mound of clouds with the motions of his hands and draw them to the ground, creating a thick mist covering an area with a radius of twice the activation successes in yards. Only characters with Penetrating Gaze can see clearly in this area; all others suffer visual penalties equal to Heavy Snow (Day 0/20, Night 0/0). The mist remains as long as the Scion stays in the area and up to one hour per activation success after he leaves, though winds can disperse it early at a rate of 1 yard of radius per five ticks for Light winds, 1 yard of radius per tick for Moderate winds, and two yards of radius per tick for Heavy winds. Levin Fury (SKY 6) Roll: Wits or Dexterity + Marksmanship Cost: 3 Legend per attack This Boon calls upon the power of lightning to ravage the Demigod's foes. The lightning bolts deal a base damage of 15L dice, modified depending on the method of delivery:*If the Demigod raises his hand to the sky and calls down a bolt of lightning to attack his foes, he rolls Wits + Marksmanship for his attack and adds Charisma to damage. This method functions anywhere with a large area overhead, and may be able to strike foes in buildings if they aren't too far from a window. *If the Demigod throws his lightning bolt, he rolls Dexterity + Marksmanship for his attack and adds Strength to damage. He must have a source of electricity from which to draw his lightning bolts. *If the Demigod arcs the lightning from a Birthright weapon that channels Sky, he rolls Dexterity + Marksmanship for his attack and adds Perception to damage. *If the Demigod fires the lightning directly from his hands or fingertips, he rolls Wits + Marksmanship for his attack and adds Stamina to damage, but takes a level of unsoakable Bashing damage in doing so. The Scion can even strike multiple targets with bolts of lightning if he's willing to pay three Legend per each targeted victim. Each victim so targeted must be within the Scion's line of sight, and the Scion's player makes a single attack roll against which all victims must contest. The Scion can simultaneously aim a number of bolts equal to his Legend, and he can target as many (or as few) targets as he pleases.If the Scion targets another Scion who also has this Boon, the target can attempt to use this Boon to parry the lightning bolt(s). Doing so requires spending three points of Legend, as if the target had activated the Boon herself. If her Parry DV negates all of the original attack roll's successes (per a regular parry attempt), the bolt effectively becomes hers to control. On her next action, she can either allow it to dissipate harmlessly, or she can redirect it with an attack roll of her own. She need not spend another three points of Legend to attack with it, as she already spent the requisite three points. If she splits the bolt apart to attack multiple characters, however, she must pay the additional Legend points required for each additional character. Wail of the Damned (DEATH 3) Roll: Manipulation + Occult Cost: 1 Legend The Scion spends 1 Legend to bring forth the wails and screams of the dying and damned to frighten her enemies. This unholy dirge surrounds her enemies, causing panic and terror. Those with no Legend automatically flee in terror. Opponents must roll (Wits + Integrity) with successes greater than the Scion’s (Manipulation + Occult) roll to avoid panicking. If the roll succeeds, then the victim is immune to this Boon for the remainder of the scene. If the roll fails, the victim will flee in terror (Legend less than the Scion) or be immobilized with fear and unable to act (Legend equal to the Scion’s) or be dazed (-1 to attack rolls for those with Legend greater than the Scion’s) for a number of actions equal to the Scion’s Legend. Gaia's Touch (FERTILITY 1) Roll: None Cost: None The Scion with this Boon leaves no trace of movement behind her when she moves through forest, undergrowth, or other plant life; the plants simply move aside for her and then return to their original position once she has passed. She may never be tracked by mundane means; should a hunter with Epic Perception wish to attempt to find the Scion, they must successfully overcome her Dexterity + Survival + Fertility roll. Hunters with the Predatory Focus knack must make the same roll, but they receive double their successes from Epic Perception when they do so. Pheromones (FERTILITY 1) Roll: None Cost: 1 Willpower The Scion with this Boon shares more than just an affinity with plants and flowers, particularly those with alluring fragrances. By touching any plant and spending the requisite cost, the Scion channels the instinctive pheromones of the plant and may add her total number of Fertility Boons as bonus dice to the next roll in the scene that requires her to use her Appearance, Charisma, or Manipulation. Dormant Memory (FERTILITY 5) Roll: Manipulation + Survival Cost: 2 Legend and 2 Willpower per use By touching an inanimate object that was once a living plant – wood, food, plant-fiber cloth, etc. – the Scion may reawaken its spirit and encourage it to grow once more. Upon paying the requisite cost, the substance immediately begins growing again as if it were a living plant, at a highly sped-up rate; for every success the Scion receives on her activation roll, the plant receives one hour to grow in complete defiance of natural laws, requiring no food, soil, sunlight, or any other sustenance. If the plant reaches soil in which it could naturally grow before this Boon’s effects have ended, it will take root and grow there permanently; if it does not, it ceases to grow and dies when the effects of the Boon wear off. Natural Army (ANIMAL 6) Roll: None Cost: 1 Legend per transformation The Scion with this Boon may transform into a number of normal specimens of his chosen animal equal to his body weight (with a minimum of 100). The animals produced share a hive mind and the Scion is able to direct them all as if he were only one creature instead of many. The animals in question appear perfectly normal to unaugmented eyes, and the Scion retains his mental Attributes, Epic Attributes and Knacks while thus transformed but cannot access any of his normal physical or social powers. The Scion may transform into the animals and back at any time, as long as one of the animals remains alive and conscious. Obviously, this power is only useful for Scions whose chosen animals are smaller than themselves, and does not work for others; a Scion’s chosen animal must weigh a maximum of one-fiftieth of his weight (though weight-increasing powers such as Jotunblot or Unusual Alteration may make increase a Scion’s weight to make larger animals possible) Corpse Oracle (DEATH 2) Roll: Charisma + Command Cost: 1 Legend per use The Scion with this boon may command even the dead to give up their secrets. For every three successes she receives on the activation roll, she may ask any ghost, corpse, or undead creature one question, which it will answer truthfully to the best of its ability. Undead creatures may roll to resist, but will believe themselves to be giving up the information willingly if they fail. Foreboding (GUARDIAN 3) Roll: Manipulation + Presence Cost: 1 Legend and 1 Willpower per use By extending a small portion of her divine presence over someone or something she wishes to protect, the Scion with this Boon may cause even the most stalwart of men to reconsider thwarting her will. By touching a person or object and spending the requisite cost, the Scion causes a powerful feeling of dismay and misgiving to assail anyone who considers doing harm to the target she has thus protected. Weaker-willed mortals and animals may simply change their minds in the face of such a powerful bad feeling, while those who are determined to attack the target anyway must roll their Willpower + an appropriate Virtue and score more successes than the Scion’s Legend rating in order to do so; failure indicates that the feeling of impending disaster is too overwhelming to ignore, though the attacker may spend a point of Willpower to go through with his plan anyway. The aura of the Scion’s power remains for a number of days equal to her successes. Impassion (CHAOS 4) Roll: Manipulation + Empathy Cost: 1 Legend per use With a word, a touch, or even just a knowing smirk, the Scion may enhance the emotions of another person, pushing them far past their current level. If the Scion overcomes her target’s resistance roll, his strongest emotion at that particular moment will shoot through the roof, becoming much more intense and uncontrollable than would be usual for the situation. If the target thus affected needs to roll a Virtue at any time during the scene, he or she rolls double her usual number of dice. Shadow Boxer (DARKNESS 6) Roll: Manipulation + Brawl Cost: 3 Legend per attack The Scion with this Boon uses an opponent’s own inseparable shadow as a formidable weapon against them; by spending the requisite cost, she may cause a target’s shadow to turn on them and attack them as if it were a physical being (a 6-tick attack). The shadow attack cannot be dodged as the shadow is attached to the target, and deals bashing damage equal to the Scion’s successes (plus a number of automatic successes equal to her Darkness Boons); this damage, while unavoidable, may still be soaked as normal. Dragon's Breath (FIRE 5) Roll: Wits + Survival Cost: 3 Legend and 1 Willpower per use The Scion transforms his body into a raging internal furnace, the flames and heat of which he may release via his mouth, frightening onlookers, destroying obstacles, or burning his enemies. He may breathe out a cone of blistering flame with a range equal to his number of Fire Boons in feet; should he hit a living thing, the flame does an amount of damage equal to his Stamina roll plus 5, added to his threshold successes. Solar Shield (SUN 4) Roll: None Cost: 2 Legend per use By infusing a shield or other object she is using as one with the brilliance of the sun, the Scion with this Boon may use it to increase his untouchability, putting opponents who must look past its shining, eye-searing surface in order to attempt to attack him at a distinct disadvantage. When he pays the requisite cost for this Boon, the Scion causes his shield to shine brilliantly, giving himself a bonus to his DV equal to half his total number of Sun Boons. The visually stunning effects of the shield last for the remainder of the scene, or until the Scion himself chooses to deactivate them. Axis of the Heavens (STAR 3) Roll: Wits + Presence Cost: 2 Legend per use The Scion with this Boon becomes the center of her own very small galaxy, able to subtly affect the movements of her allies around her. When she spends the requisite amount, any of her allies within a radius equal to her successes in yards gain a number of bonus dice equal to her total number of Star Boons on any actions taken as part of a coordinated assault, as she exerts her pull to help guide them to exactly the right moment and place. Allies who leave her area of effect immediately lose these bonus dice, though they regain them if they come back within range; the effects last for a number of ticks equal to the Scion's successes multiplied by 5. Aurora (STAR 4) Roll: None Cost: 3 Legend per scene The Scion with this Boon calls down the stars to augment her normal beauty, rendering even the plainest of Scions lovely or the most beautiful even more indescribably gorgeous. Upon paying the activation cost, the very stars in the sky come softly down to roost on the Scion, nestling in her hair, outlining her body, or simply hovering in her vicinity, giving off an enticing glow; the Scion gains her total number of Stars Boons as extra dice to all Appearance, Charisma and Manipulation rolls she makes for the remainder of the day, after which point the stars return to the sky. If for some reason she no longer wishes to enjoy the effects of Aurora, the Scion may end them at any time. Blessing of Insight (WAR 1) Roll: None Cost: 1 Willpower The Scion with this Boon possesses such a tactically sharp and combat-ready mind that she is virtually impossible to head off once she enters battle. She adds her total number of War Boons to her Join Battle roll as automatic successes, making her an immediate force to be reckoned with in any conflict. Adrenalin (HEALTH 4) Roll: Intelligence + Medicine Cost: 3 Legend and 1 Willpower per use Difficulty: Target's total levels of damage (including dying boxes) Using her intricate knowledge of the body’s nervous system, the Scion with this power may shut off pain receptors and failsafes, rendering her target immune to pain and unaware of the true extent of any wounds they might have sustained. A target who has been thus salved is able to keep fighting long past the threshold where most beings would have succumbed to blissful unconsciousness, and is able to use his or her dying boxes as normal health levels for the duration of the scene as his or her body is simply unaware of the peril it is in. While this power can create juggernauts who fight on without regard for wounds or allow terminally ill patients to experience one last zest for life, it is extremely dangerous for the person thus affected; if they take damage that fills their last dying box, they die instantly with no recourse. While this Boon is active, damage filling dying boxes may be healed as usual by other Health Boons, however; if the target has remaining dying boxes at the end of the scene, they resume dying at a normal rate and may be stabilized and revived as usual. Shroud of Silence (MOON 4) Roll: Manipulation + Presence Cost: 1 Legend and 1 Willpower per use Just as the airless, dark silence of the moon’s surface cannot carry sound, a Scion with this Boon may visit the same uncanny quiet on the earth. By paying the requisite cost, the Scion causes a zone of absolute, utter silence around her, with a radius equal to her successes in yards; within this zone, no sound, no matter how loud or intrusive it would normally be, can be heard. No other laws of physics are affected, but communication via speech is impossible, music is completely deadened, and loud reports, footsteps, or other aural indicators of movement or life are completely absent. Beings who possess the Expression virtue may pay a point of Willpower to roll it in an attempt to break the silence; if they are successful, they may speak, shout, sing, or otherwise make noise themselves for one full minute, though they still may not use the silenced items in their environment to do so, and once the minute has ended they will be silenced again unless they make another successful Expression roll. Those with the Expression virtue who do not choose to pay a point of Willpower must roll their Expression anyway and face the normal consequences of Virtue Extremity if such applies. The zone of silence remains in effect for one hour per success the Scion scored on her activation roll, after which sound returns immediately to the area. No Warrior Without A Weapon (MAGIC 2) Roll: Wits + Occult Cost: 1 Legend, 1 dot of Willpower and 1 lethal damage per use Difficulty: Varies (see below) The Scion with this spell need never fear not being forearmed, even if he finds himself in a situation with precious little warning that violence is about to break out. In order to prepare for any eventuality, he may perform this spell over any mundane, non-relic weapon, smearing his blood upon it before sealing it in an iron box and christening the seal, as well, with his blood. Once he has done so, he is never in want of a weapon again; whenever battle looks imminent, he may simply spend a point of Legend to cause the weapon from the box to instantly materialize in his hand, summoned from its enchanted home to serve him. This weapon possesses all its normal abilities and stats, and may be used by the Scion or handed off to an ally; if it is still in once piece at the end of the scene, it vanishes, waiting in the faraway box until once again the Scion calls upon it. The initial difficulty for summoning the weapon is zero, but increases by one each time the Scion calls the weapon to his hand. Should anyone open the enchanted box, the link is instantly broken and the Scion will find himself unable to summon his weapon the next time he tries unless he re-enchants it; likewise, if the weapon is destroyed, he must recast the spell in order to call upon it again in the future. The Scion may prepare a number of enchanted weapons at his disposal up to half his Legend rating. The dot of Willpower the Scion spends to cast this spell is not actually gone; rather, it is held in trust. Whenever the spell is broken, either accidentally through outside interference or intentionally by the Scion, he regains that dot Vestigest of a Distant Past (MAGIC 4) Roll: None Cost: 3 Legend and 1 Willpower per use Though an individual Scion may not have experienced even a fraction of what the gods have, she still carries their divine blood in her veins, and its hidden strength is such that she may call upon it for aid when performing actions that her pantheon’s ichor is strongly inclined toward. By paying the requisite cost and focusing on the godly blood in her veins, the Scion may call upon the collective memories of her parent and pantheon to briefly excel at the skills they most favor, gaining a number of rerolls to certain abilities equal to half her total number of Magic spells. The abilities that benefit from this bonus depend entirely upon her pantheon, as each prizes certain skills above others: The rerolls granted by this spell last for the remainder of the scene, after which any the Scion has not yet used are lost. The Scion may not cast this spell again while it is still active, but may cast it more than once per scene if she uses up all her rerolls. Knacks The Rambo Effect (Epic Strength) Though the physics make no sense, it just feels right for bullets from a tough guy's gun to hit harder, so for the Scion, they do. Spend 1L to add Strength instead of Perception to the damage from a single Marksmanship roll (gun, bow, crossbow, etc). Empowered Deflection (Epic Strength) Normally, a Scion's ability to parry is based upon the dexterousness of his defense as he dodges attacks, but a Scion with Empowered Deflection eschews such pussyfooting around and simply meets blows head-on, parrying them with a weapon or item. He may substitute his Strength for his Dexterity when determining his Parry DV. Brutal Bruiser (Epic Strength) Stories abound of heroes so mighty that they could break men's skulls with their fists. The Scion with this Knack may add his Legend rating to the damage dice pool of any unarmed strike he makes by spending 1L. The attack remains bashing damage, however, and the bonus applies only to unarmed striking attacks against opponents. This knack does not make the Scion any stronger when it comes to smashing inanimate objects, or while grappling, for example. The effects of this knack last for a single action. Hit Parade (Epic Dexterity) Prerequisite:'' Trick Shooter This knack is to firearms what Ricochet Symphony is to thrown weapons. Taking Trick Shooter to the next level, Scions using Hit Parade can execute literally insane feats of marksmanship, from shooting around corners to "curving" a bullet's trajectory in mid-flight to hit a target not directly aimed at. This is done by spending a Legend point, and dramatically describing the action. Hit Parade can be used a number of times per combat equal to the Scion's Legend rating. '''Brick Wall (Epic Stamina)' The Scion is built like a brick wall, almost literally. Whenever he takes bashing damage, he also deals bashing damage to the source. Each point of damage soaked by the Scion's natural soak is dealt back to the attacker and object used in the attack (this excludes soak generated by armor, shields, or obstructions). The specific details are up to the storyteller. Punching the Scion would result in damage to the attacker, while hitting him with a bat could break the bat (dealing damage to the attacker from the force on the attackers wrists), Getting hit by a car on the other hand would cause a large dent in the car, as well as the driver taking damage from the impact. Any non soaked damage is still taken normally by the scion. Juggernaut (Epic Stamina) The Scion is an unmovable object. If he would be knocked down or suffer knockback by an epic strength attack or by an aggravated attack, he can spend 1 Legend point to cancel the effects of knockback. If the attack is "non-epic" lethal or bashing on the other hand, it has no chance of moving the scion though he still takes damage as normal. Would the damage incapacitate or kill the scion, he withstands the attack, collapsing afterward. Refuge in Logic (Epic Intelligence) Things are rarely bad as they seem, but when feeling emotionally drained it can be easy to give up. The Scion with this Knack has learnt to step back and reassess his situation, finding new strength from a calm and logical outlook. Once per story, the Scion with this Knack may take a (Speed 5, DV-1) action to logically assess his situation, and find new strength through this. He regains Willpower points equal to the number of dots he has in Epic Intelligence. See the Mythic (Epic Perception) Prerequisite: Scent the Divine Every supernatural being, be they Scion or titanspawn, bears a mark of their heritage somewhere, and you have learned to pierce the veil of perception to find these traces. Merely viewing a supernatural being is enough to recognize that they are not a part of the mortal world. You may see the wispy shadows trailing behind a demon of darkness, or the spiritual death mask of a Scion of Baron Samedi. But whatever aspect the evidence takes, you recognize it immediately as a mark of power. In addition, you (or someone to whom you afterwards describe what you see) may roll (Intelligence + Occult) to translate the visual representation to knowledge about the source of the character's power. For instance, you may look across a crowded diner and see a woman with cat's eyes. She is plainly supernatural, but only a successful (Intelligence + Occult) roll will tell you that she is a Scion of Bast instead of a lycanthrope or nekomata. The difficulty for this roll is 6 - the target's Legend, minimum 1. (The more well-known someone is, the easier they are to recognize.) For every five successes by which you exceed the difficulty, you gain one piece of information about a supernatural ability they are likely to possess (if someone else is making the roll, they gain one piece of information for every seven successes by which they exceed the difficulty). For example, you might be able to infer than the fluidity and grace with which that Scion of Bast eats her dinner is a sign of Epic Dexterity, and the curious roundness of her face and eyes signifies that she may possess some knowledge of the Moon purview. Calm the Savage (Epic Charisma) The Scion with this Knack has a soothing presence and can calm even the most aggressive enemy with his charming demeanour alone. Just being in the character's presence can have a relaxing effect, all aggression and frustration disappearing with the sound of his voice, look on his face or some other effect of the looks, smell or posture of the character. No one can attack or try take any other hostile physical action toward this Scion without first succeeding in a Willpower roll, with difficulty equal to the number of dots the Scion has in Epic Charisma. This roll can be passed automatically by spending a Willpower point, though mortals and animals will not normally do this, and the Knack does not operate if the Scion himself is being angry, offensive or combative. Activating this knack costs 1L and lasts for a scene. Seductive Mien (Epic Manipulation) A beautiful face and sexually attractive body might be the basis of attraction, but success in seduction is based more on the art of using these natural advantages in the best way. The Scion is naturally skilled at being seductive, and can use his divine nature to all but overwhelm the pathetic attempts of others to resist his advances. The Scion spends a single Legend Point to empower his Seductive Mien, and selects the target of his seduction. The next dice roll he makes to seduce that target gains a bonus number of dice equal to his Epic Manipulation score (e.g. three dots Epic Manipulation adds three dice). Star Power (Epic Appearance) Prerequisite: '''Doin' Fine A Scion with this much Epic Appearance is just too cool to be inconvenienced by everyday grooming hassles like dirt and bodily fluids. Incidental damage to her appearance simply doesn't happen anymore - she doesn't bleed when injured, she doesn't sweat when it's hot, she doesn't get dirty when she works hard, and the wind definitely doesn't disturb her immaculately-coiffed hair one bit. '''Out of your League (Epic Appearance) Prerequisite: '''Center of Attention '''Cost: 1 Legend The scion makes an (Appearance + Presence) roll. For the rest of the scene, anyone who wishes to approach the scion socially must roll (Integrity + Willpower + Legend) or be unable to muster the courage. If they spend a willpower point to force themselves to approach, they suffer a penalty to social interactions equal to the scion's mundane Appearance score, finding themselves tongue-tied or nervous. Anyone the scion willingly approaches is not affected by this knack, and it has no affect on those who simply wish to initiate combat. This knack does not function against anyone with equal or greater Epic Appearance.